Hana
by Lucy0415
Summary: Hana's past remains a mystery, but it is all to familiar to that of Thorin Oakenshield.When Gandalf approaches her, she agrees without a doubt. Death and ruin was all that was left of her home, but will she succeed in saving theirs, and will she finally discover that its ok to let go, to actually care, and let a brooding king into her heart. I own nothing except my oc
1. Chapter 1

The way was dark, the only light illuminated was from the moon. Her cloak flowed behind her, her gaze never leaving the road ahead. She had traveled this way before but this time, she must linger. the payment she had taken sat silently in her pack. _Why did I agree to this? S_ he shook her head, B _ecause he asked me to._ Her mind flashed to the events of earlier that week.

 _The inn was lively that night, aside from the drunkards slowly drinking their pains away. A lone woman sat in the corner and observed. Her eyes were not on the drunken merriment of the men around her, but on a man in a corner silently watching her. She tensed a little as he rose and started her way, his grey robes slithered behind him. Her hand rested on the hilt of her dagger, her voice came as a sharp knife when he approached," Speak your business, or I will have no choice but to end you. " the man chuckled and lifted his head, "Is that anyway to speak to an old friend?" her grip on the dagger lessened," Gandalf, what brings you here," her voice still just as cold as before. The old wizard sat down, and pulled out his pipe," Can I not visit for the sake of just having a quaint conversation?" she sat there and glared at him, which made his smile fade and him to cough uncomfortably, " Well I do believe you are correct, I do need something of you, but," he paused as he glanced into her pale blue eyes, "I assure you it will be worth your while." He smiled when he saw her eyes shift, she still had no emotion on her face, but her eyes had interest, " What is it you need?" she replied with less of a bite in her tone, " Your aide in retrieving something stolen, something of value to you and your kin." her eyes widened slightly, " You mean,"_  
 _" Yes, it is time, and your aid is most crucial."_  
 _" What am I to do?"_  
 _" Anything to make this quest a success."_  
 _" How many?" he looked at her puzzled, " What do you mean?"_  
 _" How many will be on this quest?"_  
 _"sixteen, that is, if you agree to join." She leaned forward again, " I cannot guarantee their safety."_  
 _" I know." she leaned back again, she shook her head, " When and where?" she asked. The wizard was stunned for a moment, and then smiled, " The Shire In three days , at bag-end, you won't miss it. ." She shook her head and rose. the entire inn was silenced from its merriment as she left for the door, she reached for the handle and turned her head to look at the wizard once more, and exited the door._

She had only walked a couple of minutes before she stopped. She lifted her hands and whispered something and vanished, in a flurry of wind.

Thorin stood at the doorway as he was greeted by Gandalf, his gruff voice echoed throughout the hobbit hole, " I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice, would never had found it if not for that mark on the door." Gandalf shook his head as Bilbo was muttering to himself, and then the walls of the hole were shaking and the candles started flickering out, " Whats that Gandalf." whispered the mortified hobbit, " That, master baggins, is someone with great power, and also an ally." Gandalf spoke these words as a person in a black cloak appeared in the dimness of the room, and with a flick of the wrist the candles were bright again, and Thorin spoke, " Who is this stranger?" Gandalf chuckled, " You will find out soon enough," he turned his gaze to the hooded figure, " Let down your hood, Hana." The woman stood there and her red hair illuminated her blue eyes. She never spoke as she crossed the room, the dwarves clearing her way, as she sat in a lone corner in the shadows. Thorin was the first to speak, " Why did you invite a woman, we have no need for a house wife for our journey, I required someone with much skill, this woman will be a burden and-", her cold voice slit through the room like a knife, " You think me useless, someone of your own kind." she stood and Gandalf shifted uneasily as she approached Thorin, " A woman has no place among men." her chuckle was colder then her voice," The man who says this, is not only prideful, but a fool among the ignorance of his own people who so gallantly follow him." Thorin was baffled at her statement, " You dare speak to me in such a manner, do you know who-"  
" Yes I know who you are Thorin Oakenshield, High King under the mountain, and I assure you while you think I am a burden, I hope you will not be mine." And with those words and a baffled Thorin she sat down in her previous place, having said what needed to be said. A dark haired dwarf walked over as Thorin was speaking to Gandalf, He was tall for a dwarf, and lacked the facial hair to be recognized as a dwarf, his face was intriguing though, he had dark brown eyes that seemed warm compared to hers that were so cold, his smile was almost contagious, almost. " I'm Kili," he pointed to the blonde dwarf that was beside him earlier, " That's me brother Fili,." She nodded her head, her voice wasn't as cold as it was towards Thorin," Yes I know who you are as well, the last of Durins line, Thorins nephews in fact."  
" How did you-"  
" I know, and can do much more then you believe, now leave me be." She didn't want to talk to him like he was some dwarrowiling under her feet, truth was she wasn't that much older then him, she was barely younger then Thorin. But her age made no difference, she had to grow up, in fear of dying if she didn't . He left but with his usual smile on his face. He settled by his brother and Fili nudged him, " Don't let uncle see you speaking to her, after she insulted him, I am surprised he didn't kill her." Kili nodded, he glanced over at Thorin who he could see was glaring at Hana, not with anger, well slightly with anger, but with amusement, in which severely confused Kili, this mystery was something he wanted to unravel. as everything died down Thorin took his place at the head of the table, and spread a map across the table. The hobbit glanced over his shoulder to read the top, " The lonely mountain?"  
"Yes master Baggins the lonely mountain." One of the many dwarves stood, " Yes, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."  
" Ravens have been spotted flying back to the mountain," Said the dwarf named Oin, " When the birds of old return to Erebor," Hana interrupted with a low sharp voice, " The reign of the beast shall end."  
" What beast?" Asked the nervous Bilbo. Bofur, the only one willing to inform the poor fellow spoke, " That would be a reference to Smaug The terrible : Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Hana sat in the back and almost chuckled, _He is going to make the poor fellow faint._ Bofur continued, noticing the questioning look on the hobbits face, " Aireborn firebreather, teeth like razors. Claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of treasure." The extremely flabbergasted Bilbo soon spoke, " I know what a dragon is thanks." Hana sat in silence as the youngest, Ori, stood in his chair, " I'm not afraid of the dragon, I'm up for it. I'll give em a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!" The company cheered as Dori, his older brother , pulled Ori down, "Sit down." he growled, as Balin spoke," This quest would have been difficult enough with an army behind us, We only number fourteen, and not fourteen of our fiercest, nor brightest.." Fili slammed his fist onto the table," But we are still fighters, right down to the last dwarf!" Kili soon followed," We also have a wizard in our company," he glanced over at Gandalf," Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his day." Gandalf replied nervously, which made the woman smile slightly, " Well I wouldn't say hundreds..."  
"Well how many then?" Asked Dori.  
"What?"  
" How many dragons have you killed?"  
" Well I ..." The room erupted in chaos, and Thorin stood, " Enough!" the chaos died as fast as it had started," If we have read the signs, do you not think others would have seen them as well." Thorin glanced around the room," Rumors spread. Eyes turn to the East mountain, no one has seen the Dragon Smaug in sixty years. People are wondering, assessing, weighing the risks." "Maybe the wealth of our kin lies unprotected, are we to just sit around while others claim what is rightfully ours, or do take a chance and seize our homeland?!"  
"You forget, the front gate is sealed, there is no way inside." Gandalf spoke as he pulled a key out of his robe," That is not entirely true." Thorin glanced at the key, " How did you come by this?"  
" It was given to me by your father,Thrain, who came by it by his father, Thror. It was given to me for safe keeping, now it is yours." Fili looked up his now solemn face was jolly again," If there's a key, " Then there must be a door." Kili nudged his brother," There is another way in." Gandalf smiled, " Yes but Dwarven doors are invisible, the answer is hidden in this map, and I haven't the skill to read it. But, there are other in middle earth who do." Gandalf glanced at the unsuspecting Bilbo and spoke again,"The task I have in mind will take incredible stealth, and no small amount of courage. But I believe if we are careful and clever, it can be done."  
" That's why we need a burglar." Ori said with enthusiasm. Bilbo soon spoke as well, " Ah yess, an expert I'd imagine."  
"Are you?" Questioned one of the dwarves.  
"Am I ..?" Bilbo was very confused

" He says he's an expert!" yelled Oin in delight, Bilbo shook his head, and the woman in the corner spoke, her voice cold and hard," This hobbit has never stolen anything in his life, he is no burglar." Bilbo quickly agreed, Balin sighed ," I have to agree, he is hardly burglar material." he continued," The wilderness is no place for gentlefolk such as yourself," he turned his glance to Hana," or a woman for that matter." Hana chuckled at this, and Gandalf stiffened, she was watching his beard and smiled as she spoke," _Burn."_ It was barely above a whisper, but everyone heard, and watched as Balin's beard ignited. She smiled slightly as he was screaming frantically to put it out, she held up her hand and spoke," _Dissipate."_ the fire disappeared and the room fell silent. She spoke again," I assure you, Balin, that I am well capable of protecting myself." Thorin was now glaring at the Dwarrowdam in the corner when he spoke," As he said the wilds are no place for someone who cannot defend themselves." Gandalf stood and the room grew dark,"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is." he had calmed down a bit and a slight chuckle came from Hana's lips, and Gandalf continued," Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet, and can slip through crowds unnoticed, and while the beast is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is quite unknown to him." he then turned to thorin, " You asked me to find you a burglar, and I have chosen master baggins ." Thorin still looked doubtful as Gandalf continued," there is a lot more to him then appearance suggests, and he has a great deal more to offer you then any of you know, even himself."  
"fine, give them a contract." Kili handed Hana her contract. Hana was slightly confused as the dwarf walked away after giving her a strange look, _What was that look for, I mean I've seen strange looks before, but that, is something new to me_ _._ She shook the thoughts away, and started to read her contract, but only to give up on actually finishing it and then signed it. she arose and handed the parchment to Gandalf. She slowly made her way to her chair, and awaited the panicked antics of Master Baggins, She only caught the last bit of his lament," Incineration?"  
"Aye he will melt your flesh off in a blink of an eye." added Bofur, nearly sending Bilbo into a panicking frenzy," You alright laddie?" asked Balin, and Bofur added,"Think furnace with wings", Bilbo started shaking and spoke," I.. I need air."  
" Flash of light searing pain, and poof your nothing but a pile of ash." Bilbo started to rock and suddenly was still, his eyes changed agin,"Nope." and he fell to the floor with a thud.

Later on, Bilbo was sitting in his arm chair and Gandalf was speaking to him as Hana watched, not really paying attention. She almost didn't realize Kili had sat right beside her until he spoke, " I know you know who we are, but who exactly are you?" She glanced over and as soon as she looked into his eyes she saw a copy of Thorin in them, she shook her head and decided to speak," I am Hana," he was still looking in her eyes and she suspected what he was asking," I am from the black mountain, in the West." his eyes furrowed up as he heard black mountain, and he spoke," I thought that mountain had the same fate as Erebor, only years later." Her voice grew cold as memories flashed in her head," Yes, but the dragon no longer resides there."  
"What happened to it, I mean I heard someone had slain it but," hana interrupted him, " The dragon was destroyed, and that is all I will say." She got up to leave but kili spoke,"wait." she stopped and turned," Yes?"  
"Atleast tell me how old you are." she looked down, and her eyes rose to his," I am One hundred and eighty nine years, and that is all I will reveal to you," she bowed her head," Good night master Dwarf." And in a moment she vanished. he nearly thought she had runaway until he glanced out side the window to see her settling on a rail to sleep. Kili didn't realize how long he had been standing there staring, until his brother approached him," She's pretty isn't she," Kili was caught off guard by this question and his cheeks flared red," I suppose so, but I think only as a friend." Fili laughed," My brother, you should know better then to fall for someone that is so many years older then you, and possibly even older the Uncle," Kili turned his head and nodded in disagreement," She isn't older then him"  
"Then how old is she?"  
"She is only one hundred eighty nine."  
"one hundred eighty nine, how is it she acts as though she is fifty years older."  
"I don't know. But brother may I ask a question." Fili nodded his head, and Kili continued," What happened to the Black mountain?" Fili's face turned grim, and he shook his head, " You know what happened, mother told us the story a couple of years ago."  
"I know, but what of the survivors?" Fili was quiet for a moment, and he soon spoke, "The only one to survive was the slayer of the Dark Blood dragon. And no one knows who it is." Fili's eyebrow furrowed," Why the sudden interest?"  
"No reason brother, lets get back to the company." Kili's mind was racing, _Did she lie ? Is she a second survivor? Or did she slay the dreaded blood dragon?_ He had many questions but he had to be patient, she wasn't letting anything go easily. _I wish she would trust me, but I don't blame her if she doesn't._ He shook his head as he made his way to the company that was gathered around the fireplace, and Thorin started the lamenting song of Erebor.

 _Far over the misty mountains cold_

 _to dungeons deep and caverns old_ _we must away ore break of day_

 _to find our long forgotten gold_

 _the pines were roaring on the height_

 _the winds were moaning in the night_

 _the fire was red its flaming spread_

 _the trees like torches_

 _blazed with light_

Hana listened intently as she sat on the railing. The song they sung, it struck her more then most. The next day would lead to a new chapter in her life, but the previous will never leave, no matter how many pages she turned. Whether it return in her dreams, or some poor unsuspecting soul manages to get her to speak. They had gotten more words from her then she usually gave in a year. Kili, he had managed to have an almost civil conversation with her, but Thorin, he had brought the worst out of her, she didn't understand why, but it just happened. _Why do I feel this way? He probably doesn't even care, so why do I care?_ _Why would he care?_ _Caring only brings heart ache in the end, along with destruction._ But as she thought this one gaze turned from the fire to the outside, to the one woman who had actually stood up to him in his many years. Something intrigued him, and he didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

The woman sat in silence as she watched the sun rise. The wind gently tousled her hair as she sensed another presence near the railing, " If you wish to speak, then do so, but do not stand behind me as you do." she turned her head, half expecting it to be Ganadalf, but to her surprise, it was Thorin. He slowly made his way to the railing, and rested his hands on it, " And why would that be a problem?" She turned her head, and glanced over the tree tops, " I find the truth to be in someone's eyes, not their voice. " Thorin now spoke," And why do you not look me in the eyes?" she turned her head and glanced into his deep chocolate brown eyes and almost melted, but she shook the feeling and spoke in a whisper," I do not trust the way you see the truth." She turned her head again to avoid his glare, not because she cowered in it, but because she didn't want to feel like she was melting again,"I do not mean to insult you Thorin, but I do speak my mind, rarely," Thorin's glare lessened," Then why is it you spoke your mind so often to me?" She chuckled, " Because no one has done so, and that is why your pride will either get you or someone else killed." He shook his head," You are correct," Hana turned her gaze towards him, and he noticed no emotion on her face," I meant no offence to you last night, I only was stating what I thought was right." she turned her head towards the sunrise again, and sighed," I know." her voice was so full of sadness, and pain, but he refused to ask. Not knowing who she was, aside her name, she couldn't trust him, not until he trusted her. She turned her head towards him again," If you wish to know more about me, you need only ask, but I cannot guarantee a direct answer." He turned his head, _How could she have known what-_ , and before his thought was finished her voice cut through," I cannot read minds, but I read the eyes," She gestured to his eyes, "Curiosity, everyone has it, only few people actually act upon it." He was looking into her eyes, and his blood froze, her eyes were like ice, pale blue that could cut through steel, Her eyes were older then what the rest was, as was her mind, he had only one question, and then he would make his leave," What is your age?" She glanced at him blankly and he continued," Your eyes and the way you speak, they deceive me of your age, for you look no younger than myself." She shook her head, " Your nephew, he asked the same question."  
"and did he receive an answer?" She nodded her head, " Aye, I am only One hundred eighty nine years," Thorin nodded his head, and then spoke," But why do you speak in such a way that makes others think differently." she was faceing Thorin now and her eyes turned grey, her stare grew colder then before, and her voice was even colder," My manner of speaking is no different then your own.,Only your pride speaks for you, not your heart, and that will be your downfall." she slid off the railing," I believe that is enough for today, now if you will excuse me, my tranquil morning has been disturbed and I require silence." she walked towards the garden, and Thorin turned to the door with a scowl on his face, _I try to be civil and she still insults me._ He was now walking into the hobbit hole, only to almost run into Gandalf," Good morning Thorin, I see you tried to have a conversation with her." Thorin scoffed, " I don't believe I have ever met anyone who infuriates me more then she does." Gandalf chuckled, " You will find when she speaks, her words are more of wisdom, then those of insult, but only if you will heed them as so." Thorin was glaring at Gandalf, " When she proves that she will not be a burden, that is when I will listen." Thorin soon walked away, and Gandalf sighed, " Kili, wake the others, it is time we shove off."

After the dreadful news of Mister Baggins not joining the company,they took their leave after they cleaned and replaced everything in the baggins household, mounted their ponies, and set off to begin the journey. Thorin was in the front, while Hana and Gandalf took up the rear. No doubt that Thorin had requested she be close to the back so that he could avoid her hazardous tongue. But the rest of the company just assumed that she stayed towards the rear because of the recluse she was to them. Gandalf however knew Thorin's reasoning for this and decided to act upon it, " Why do you insult Thorin so?" Hana turned her head towards the wizard and spoke in a neutral tone that still contained a bite, " I do not believe what I say is insulting, but rather it describes his entire personality." Gandalf coughed and continued, " But why must you say it aloud, I personally have known you quite a while, and I have never heard you say an ill word to anyone, at least not to them." hana sighed, " Gandalf, you know as well I, that he has inherited the same pride and foolishness of his grandfather, although he hasn't seen it yet, I have, and I know too well what pride will bring in the end." Gandalf bowed his head noticing the sadness and regret filling her eyes, and spoke, " You must not keep blaming yourself." She now lowered her head and spoke in a hiss," I believe this conversation has been long enough," she pulled the reins of her pony back," If you will excuse me," And just before she started forward she stopped, sensing someone approaching, fast. Gandalf noticed her change of expression," Who is coming?" he questioned," Friend or foe?" She shook her head and let a smirk cross her face, " Bilbo." her smile faded when the company turned their heads to see Bilbo running up with his contract flapping in his wake, " Wait! I signed it." he screamed, and Thorin spoke," Give him a pony!" Bilbo panicked, he had never ridden a pony before," No i do not think that is necessary-" he felt arms lift him onto a pony and he stiffened, and tightened his hold on the reins. Hana's voice came to a shock to him when he felt his pony fidget uncomfortably underneath him," You mustn't hold the reins too tightly." He turned his head towards her, expecting to see a scowl, instead he saw that her eyes were softer then the ice they so portrayed, she spoke again, " She can tell you are uncomfortable, that's why she is nervous." He nodded his head and gulped, he lessened his grip and took a deep breath, he felt the pony become calm as well. As he gained control he whispered a silent thanks to the woman and rode in stride with Gandalf. Hana took his place behind Fili and Kili. She rode in silence as a bags of gold flew past her head to the various dwarfs who betted, _Men and their gold._ She turned her head back, expecting Gandalf to be scoffing, until she saw him catching his gold, and saying," I never doubted you for a second." She shook her head, _well he is a gambling man._ She turned her gaze to the front of the company, and saw him glancing over his shoulder, and quickly turning his head back, and continuing down the road.

The company had traveled far and night had crept upon them, a fire was made and the meal was also completed. The dwarves were laughing merrily until a shrill shriek arose from far off. Hana gripped her sword under her cloak and tried to measure the distance it was from the company when poor innocent Bilbo spoke," What was that?" Kili answered his question," Orcs." Bilbo gulped,"Orcs?" Fili answered as well," Aye, throat cutters, they come in the middle of the night, while everyone is asleep." Fili and Kili chuckled at the sight of Bilbo shaking, and Thorin soon spoke," You think a night raid by orcs to be funny?" he hissed. "We didn't mean anything by it." spoke Fili. And Hana soon followed," No you didn' know nothing of the world." The two brothers looked down as hana and Thorin walked away in separate directions. Thorin spoke," For once we agree on something."

"Don't mind him ladies, he has more cause then most to hate orcs." Balin spoke watching Thorin walk away into the shadows,"After the dragon smaug took erebor , the dwarf king thror, tried to take back the ancient kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had gotten there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, and the battle of Azanulbizar took place. The orcs were lead by the most vile of their race, Azog:The defiler. The giandt gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out Durin's line, and he so began, by beheading our king, thrain, torn apart by grief, ran away, taken prisoner, killed. We do not know. We were leaderless, with death and defeat upon us. And that is when i saw him a young dwarf prince facing down the pale orc. He stood alone, his armor went, and his only shield was an oahen branch. The defiler learned that day that the line of Durin is not so easily broken. Our forces rallied, and we forced the enemies back, we defeated them, but there was no feast, no song of merriment. For we few who survived, we saw him standing overlooking the dead with his oaken shield, and i thought to myself,'There is one i could follow, there is one i could call king.'" everyone stared at Thorin, and Bilbo spoke," What happened to Azog?" Thorin growled out," That filth slinked back into his hole from wence it came, and died of its wounds long ago." everyone was silent, but Kili soon spoke," But what of Hana?" Gandalf looked up," What do you mean?"  
"She reacted the same way as Thorin, what is her story?" Gandalf shifted uneasily, but he soon decided to speak as he soon noticed hana had walked away from hearing distance," Her reason is quite like Thorins, however, hers had a much different ending." But before he could continue, Hana's voice erupted from her silence," I would much like for you to keep my personal life out of this, Gandalf." Her eyes were cutting through the darkness, and they could feel the glare on Gandalf, Then her voice cut through the echoing silence again, this time with less of a bite, more with caution," The orcs are not close enough for us to worry now, but they will soon fall upon us if we keep at this pace." All the dwarves tensed," Nori, and I will keep watch the rest of you sleep." Thorin stated after the long silence, and all the dwarves arose and went to their place around the fire, except one. She took her place in a tree, and started stroking her necklace as she stared into the crescent moon, _Father, I will redeem myself, I will avenge your death, the same way I avenged my brother's._ Her sadness never crossed her face, but it was full in her eyes, and the elder dwarf could see," Would ye come down here lass, I would like to speak with ye." Why hadn't he seen it before, she had her eyes, and his solemn nature, She was on the ground now, and was staring at him blankly," What is it?" He shook his head," Nothin serious my dear, calm yourself, I just wanted to speak to ye." she nodded her head, and looked at him with an apologetic glance," I apologize about the beard incident, I was out of line." Balin shook his head and laughed," Quite alright, we should not assume that someone cannot take care of themselves based on appearances, I should have personally known better, dwarven women tend to be some of our fiercest wariors." She chuckled, and it wasn't her cold usual laugh, it was genuine," I believe you are correct master dwarf, my mother was a fierce warrior indeed, I was surprised my father managed to woo her." Balin chuckled, " Ah yes, Your mother was fierce but your father was very persuasive as well." She turned her gaze to balin once more," Yes, I know who you are, and who your lineage is, but, Your highness why do you keep it a secret?" he questioned silently, her eyes grew dark," My reason, is something that is unknown to me." She glanced at the moon and held a tight grasp of her crescent moon necklace," But, I do not want you to mistake my actions to helping you as selfishness."  
"What do you mean Lass?"  
" My kingdom was taken from me, I do not wish to avenge it, for the price has already been paid for it, but your kingdom, I wish to save it from the same fate." he nodded his head and looked up at the moon as well," I expected nothing less from the daughter of King Stian." She nodded her head, and looked the elder in his eyes," Thank you, Balin."  
"For what?"  
"For not saying anything of my past, I do not wish to live it again for others to see." Balin shook his head," There is one thing I need to ask, if it is not too much trouble." She nodded her head, and Balin continued," What happened to the dragon?" her eyes grew dark, and she blinked," You know what happened, Balin. " he nodded his head," Rumors spread, and the truth is distorted." She clenched her eyes shut as the image of her brother's face, marred with cuts and burns, _"Run!" he screamed," Run!" She was crying as she saw the blood flowing from his wounded stomach, the dragon had thrown him out of his mouth, and had torn a gaping hole in his abdomen, despite his armor," No,Not without you!" he strained out again," You must, or else the same fate will come to you," The dragon roared in the distance," It is drawn to our blood, it will come back for me, same as it came for our father when he died, go, its too late for me." She shook her head," No brother, i will not run, not anymore, I will protect you, and if I die, I will die with the honor of protecting you and my people." he chuckled and blood sprang from his mouth, " Spoken like a true leader," He was reaching for his sword," No i can't-"  
"He would want you to have it."  
"But he gave it to you."  
"And now i am giving it to you." She shook her head as tears were rolling down her face, her brothers light faded in his eyes, and she heard the dragon approach. The dragons voice was thick, and deceiving," You should have run, you will never stand a chance, you will die the same fate as he you kling so dearly to." she never turned her head, something broke inside of her, something she could not explain. She laid his head down and closed his still eyes, and her voice was distorted and cold, " You are correct, someone will die today," She turned her head her steely gaze met with the crimson red eyes of the black dragon, and flames were visibly flickering off of her as she spoke," But i assure you, that it will not be me." The demon laughed," What can you, a dwarf do, you are nothing but a spoiled dwarf princess." Her eyes flared red," I am more then you could possibly imagine." The dragon visibly hesitated to move forward, " Prove this to me, little dwarf show me your power." She spat out," I will." The dragon lunged and all she did was speak," Be still." the dragon stopped, his voice still able to break through," What have you done to me?!" She chuckled as she walked forward, the fire never leaving her eyes," You asked me to display my power, and I did, now i will rip your very heart out, as you did with mine." She raised her sword and plunged it in the chest of the beast, and it let out an agonizing screech of pain. Her eyes were cold," Now you feel the pain that i must suffer with my whole life." and with those words she plunged her hand into the gapping hole in the dragon, and ripped his heart out._

hana hadn't realized she was stuck in her memory until Balin placed his hand on her shoulder," If you don't wish to tell me i -"  
"Its alright," She paused and she started o speak," I was only Kili's age when the dragon came, It had destroyed everything, and everyone, aside from my brother and I." She paused again," The dragon only came because of my father's death." She closed her eyes as she remembered Azog ripping the head of her in front of her eyes, the agonizing cries that erupted from her mother and herself," The blood dragon senses our blood, but only when it is spilt. I was there when it attacked, I was there when it killed the rest of my family, and I was there when I ripped the heart out of the very dragon that tore mine apart!" She clenched her fists, and balin spoke, " I didn't mean to upset you or bring any ill things to memory-" she interrupted him," It is not your fault, after so many years i am still weak, if you will excuse me, i will be on my way, good night, master dwarf." she walked away, and her wake she left behind was cold and eerie, _She killed the dragon? Maybe that is why Gandalf asked her to accompany us._ balin shook his head, _i should tell Thorin of this, but i will respect her wishes._ at this thought he found his sleeping place, and fell into a deep sleep,


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning was a bit of a blur to Bilbo, the rain had been coming down, and he felt groggy, and apparently Gandalf was not the wizard who could control the weather. He shook his head and turned his attention to the red haired dwarf, her eyes were on alert as they rode on, _How is she always so alert and yet so calm?_ he shook his head, he would never understand her motives, much less the others motives. He sighed as he continued on his pony, the rain was still pouring.

She sat in annoyance as Thorin argued over the refuge Gandalf offered, and Thorin was reluctant. she stood from her perch on the tree and studied her surroundings, It was a mountainous field, with a burned down house, she shook her head and sighed, _You should listen to him, this home was nowhere near a town, so no man could have done it._ Her head turned at a rustle in the leaves, she had her hand on her dagger, and was relieved to see the familiar form of Bilbo, but he was coming as Gandalf was leaving," Where are you going Gandalf?"  
" To consult with someone who has some sense."  
" and who would that be?"  
"Myself, Mister baggins!" As Gandalf said this he turned and left, muttering to himself. Hana shook her head, and left to join the rest of the company.

Night came quickly and the worry on the hobbit's face was extremely noticeable, Hana had known the source of his troubles and decided to ease them, she leaned over and whispered to the hobbit," He will return, he just needs to calm himself." Bilbo nodded his head, and a look of confusion covered it and he spoke," How did you know?" She was looking at the fire now and sighed," Your eyes speak more then your words, master Baggins." he shook his head as Bombur handed Bilbo two bowls," Give these to Fili and Kili if you don't mind." Bilbo nodded his head, and took off towards the ponies. She watched him as he disappeared, and a strange feeling arose in her stomach, _Something isn't right here. S_ he rose and followed Bilbo. She stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the loud stomping, _Cave trolls! What are they doing this far south?They have taken some of the ponies as well._ She growled to herself as she heard Fili and Kili, " We will be right behind ya Bilbo," She was starting to grow angry at the two, _First they take advantage of Bilbo's fear, and now they send him after cave trolls!_ She went to follow Bilbo, and as soon as he came into her sight, he was being used as a tissue for one of the trolls."Ew, it has arms and everything!" The smaller troll exclaimed, the bigger and taller troll spoke," That didn't come outta your nose dim whit he's a," He glanced over at Bilbo," What are you?"  
" I'm a burgl- I mean hobbit!" The troll was confused," A burgleobbit? What the blazes is a Burglarobbit?" The eldest of the three spoke," Does it really matter?"  
" I agree, can we eat him?" asked the youngest eagerly," I don't see why not." She was about to step in when Kili and the rest of the company charged in. The next few moments passed quickly as the trolls had Bilbo by his arms and legs, and threatened to pull them off if they didn't surrender their weapons. She silently cursed as all of them dropped their weapons. Hana didn't know what to d as she watched the company be either tied to a spindle over a fire, or put in a burlap sack.

Thorin was angry, no furious as the trolls discussed how they were going to eat them. He hadn't really paid them any attention, he was trying to come up with an escape. He had realized that one of his company wasn't there, and this angered him even more, _Where is that blasted wench?!_ The image of her head jerking and her rising to follow Bilbo soon crossed his mind, and he then turned his head to Bilbo. The hobbit was now standing in his burlap sack, and hopping towards the trolls," No no, you're wrong!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"The seasoning, its going to take a lot more then sage, I mean have you smelled them." The dwarves were now yelling at him as the troll started to speak," What would you have us use then?"  
"I happen to know the secret to cooking dwarf."  
"What is it then?" Bilbo pondered on this for a moment, and Thorin was growing agitated, Bilbo's face brightened," The secret is to...skin them first." All the dwarves were yelling at the hobbit, and the older troll spoke,"Get me filettin knife."  
"Now hold on a minute, I've eaten plenty with their skins on."  
"Aye lets just eat em whole I'm starving." said the younger one as he picked up Bombur, Bilbo quickly spoke," No not that one!" The troll lowered him from his mouth, " Why not?" Bilbo struggled with an answer," Because he has parasites in his um tubes!" the troll threw him down and Bilbo continued, " As a matter of fact they all have parasites." all the dwarves were yelling and disagreeing when Thorin finally realized what he was doing and kicked Kili who soon caught on as well," aye we all have em!" Kili yelled , " Mine are as big as me arm !" The troll was looking at Bilbo," And what would you n have us do then, let them go?" Bilbo shrugged his head, and the troll caught on," I see what you're tryin to do, and I ain't fallin for it!" That's when the trolls turned their head to see a woman come out of the trees, she held her bow up, and aimed it at his heart," Would you mind fallen for this then!" She yelled, and the troll tried to move, but she chuckled," You cannot move, half whit, unless I deem it so." She looked over at the figure standing behind them, and spoke," Dawn will take you all!" as she said this Gandalf pulled back the tree's and the sunrise bled through and the foul creatures turned to stone.

Gandalf was untying the company along with Hana, and Thorin was speaking to Gandalf," Where did you go?"  
"To look ahead."  
"What brought you back?" Gandalf looked Thorin in the eyes," Looking back."

Hana stood with Thorin and Gandalf, Gandalf asked a simple question, "What are trolls doing this far south?" Hana cut in, " A better question, how did they get here?" Thorin looked up," There must be a cave nearby ."

The troll hoard had a stinch worse then death, and looked around at all the weapons and spoke," This is a troll hoard so be weary of the things you touch." All the dwarves drew their hands back, and Hana saw something that had caught her eye. She walked over and squatted close to the ground, it was a necklace, but it was no ordinary necklace. Its silver chain had blue sapphires interlocked in the loops, and the pendant attached was a sapphire gem with an onyx rose encased in the middle, _How did my mother's necklace get here?_ she questioned. She thought it was lost forever, and that her promise to her mother on her deathbed was all in vain.

 _Her mother lay dying in a pool of her own blood, the dragon had destroyed everything, and her mother was the only thing she had left to hold onto, but the dragon had struck her hard enough that it wouldn't last long. She watched as her mother's pale skin turned a sickly yellow , and her shaking hands reached for her sapphire necklace," Hana, I want you to do something for me." she coughed out, and she removed her necklace and placed it in Hana's hand," I cannot protect them any longer, the only one who can, is you." Hana was now gripping her mother's hand, but she showed no emotion," Who am I to protect mother?" she asked, her hesitation and sadness clear in her voice," I know you, you fear what will come if you let go, you fear more pain will come. Do not block them out, you must protect them,"  
"Who mother?" She smiled and placed her hand on Hana's cheek," This necklace is not just a keep sake my dear, but a magical token, it will glow when you come near the one that is meant to be, the one you are to stand beside in battle, it will make you stronger but, it will only appear when you are ready " She opened her hand ," My daughter you are not yet ready," The necklace disappeared, " But soon you will be, and I hope that you will accept it." Hana was still emotionless, as she looked into her mother's eyes," I will mother, but what must I accept?" Her mother smiled and with the last breath in her body, she whispered," Love."  
_

Her mother's dying wish was for her to let someone in, and that was when the necklace would appear. But she didn't believe in it anymore, caring only leads to more pain. So why would it appear now, her mind immediately went to the brooding king with the stormy gaze, _she shook her head,_ _It couldn't be, could it?_ Her gaze shifted to Thorin, and she felt his gaze upon her, she looked away quickly as she felt a pang in her stomach, she quickly retrieved the necklace, and exited the Troll cave.

Thorin did not understand the red haired woman, at first she spoke as if she had no feeling at all, and then her anger was so cold, and then her eyes were unreadable to even him. He had watched her pick up the necklace and then glance at him, but she quickly left, like she was running away from something, or better yet him. He held the sword Gandalf had given him close to his side, and followed her out the cave, and that's when he saw her have her bow drawn towards a tree, and her voice cut through like fire," Something is coming, at the ready!"

She lowered her bow when she heard a voice screaming," Murder!" She let a slight smile creep onto her lips as she spoke," Radaghast, what are you doing here?" Gandalf had hurried out, and glanced at the two dwarves," You two know each other?" Radaghast spoke," Yes, but Gandalf, I must speak with you." Hana turned her head from the old wizard dwarf, and stood at the ready. That's when she heard it, she drew her bow, and right before the warg could attack, she placed an arrow in it's skull. And then two more came, and fell to the same fate, _Warg scouts? So they finally caught up to us._ She glanced at Gandalf, and he nodded, he glared at Thorin," Who did you tell of your quest?!"  
"No one I swear!" Bilbo looked up and asked," Gandalf what is happening?"  
"We are being hunted."

Radaghast had decided to diverge the orcs with his sled of rabbits. And it was working out well, until one warg rider found his way over to the rock they were hiding behind, Thorin had motioned for no one to move as he glanced at Kili. Kili nodded and drew back his bow and released an arrow. The warg was dead, but its rider was far from it . Hana raised her bow and shot it, grimacing as she heard his screams, _Blasted orcs, can never be quiet, even in death._ Thorin looked around and had hoped the pack had not heard their fallen warriors cries, but he heard Gandalf yell,"Run!" and he knew they had been spotted. He turned his head to see Hana running behind him, her cloak was flowing behind her and he could now see her swords. He recognized them but he would ask later, for he did not feel like asking this scornful woman if she was a thief or a scavenger. His eyes shifted to find Gandalf as they were soon cornered _,_ but saw no sign of him, one of the dwarves spoke,"Where's Gandalf?" Thorin spoke," He has abandoned us!" The dwarves circled up with Bilbo in the middle, and Hana turned her head at the sound of Gandalf coming from the small opening ," In here you fools!" And everyone turned and made their way, but Thorin Kili and Hana were still outside."KIli!" yelled Thorin urging him to enter the opening, Hana was glaring at Kili, but nher gaze turned to worry as a warg started to sneak up on him, she didn't know what she was doing for a moment but one thought crossed her mind, _Not again!_ she drew her swords and yelled,"Move!" and Kili slid to the cave like he was being pulled, and Thorin fell into the cave alongside Kili. She was alone, and she smiled as the head of the warg that was about to kill Kili was rolling on the ground. The slight pain on her side was dulled by her adrenaline, more wargs came, when all of a sudden they surrounded her and she was cornered, and that's when she spoke," Be still." All the wargs were still and she felt someone pull her down into the cave. She fell to the ground, her eyes grew worried when she heard the wargs, _I froze them! How can they be-_ her thoughts were stopped as the sharp pain in her side continued. She shook her head, as Thorin started admonishing her," Why were you being so careless?! You could have been killed!" Hana sat up, expecting to retort, but her voice was interrupted by an orc flying in and an arrow whizzing by her head embedding itself into the wall. Thorin pulled the arrow out and snarled," _Elves!"_ But before he could scold Gandalf Bofur spoke," Does this lead anywhere?" he walked down further, and Gandalf spoke,"Follow the path." Hana tried to stand, but her side would not allow it, but she pushed through the pain. She was walking behind the company wincing every time something grazed her left side, and her leg. Balin turned his head and saw Hana gritting her teeth as she pushed through the narrow space of rock. His eyes shifted to the places she had just passed, only to see them drenched in blood.

They were now at the end of the cave, and Hana knew exactly where they were, and knew Thorin would be angry with Gandalf for bringing them here. Bilbo spoke after Gandalf said something that seemed to slur together in her mind, and that is when darkness took over her vision, and she felt herself falling to the ground.

Thorin's eyes shifted behind him, he was still furious with Gandalf, he had brought them to the elves he so despised. But as he turned he saw Hana falling to the ground, but before she fell he found himself at her side catching her, his eyes found their way to where she had been walking, and noticed the blood dripping from the stone, he yelled,"She 's injured! Oin!" Oin came up, and he was glancing over her wearily, and his eyes shifted to her side as he moved her cloak. Her tunic which was once white, had turned crimson, and the shredded fabric revealed some of the injury. Oin lifted her tunic some, and he held back a gasp."How was she walking with this?" Thorin's attention was drawn to her side, and he saw three claw marks, and an orcs arrow barley showing in her side, and the blood continued to came over and his eyes were full of worry," Can you help her?" Oin shook his head," I do not have the supplies, and she has already lost a lot of blood-" Gandalf spoke," I know of someone who can help." Thorin was glaring at Gandalf, but reluctantly carried Hana and followed the wizard.

They reached the bridge, and soon met the one known as Lord Elrond. Thorin had been holding tightly to Hana when Elrond saw she was injured, Elrond spoke," If she is injured let us take care of her." Thorin glared, and Gandalf spoke with a tone of anger," Let them take her!" Thorin was still glaring but his grip lessened as he handed her over to one of the elves, and growled,"If she comes to more harm by one of your kind-"  
"Thorin!" Yelled Gandalf, and Thorin looked down. Elrond spoke something in elvish,"Does he mean us insult?" Questioned one the dwarves angrily, and Gandalf replied, slightly annoyed," No he is offering you food and rest."  
"ah, well lead on then."

The elf that held the red haired dwarf hurried to the healing wing. He placed her on the bed, and went to work as the other healers came looked down at her side where the blood was coming from and gasped, "How are you-" That's when he saw the mark on her wrist, a dragon mark, "dragonsbein." he whispered, and he looked at the woman again, "So they all didn't die." He shook his head and put his mind into focus.

Meanwhile with the Orcs...

They had seen her, the one they thought dead, the one that their master saw as a threat, the last of the Dragonsbein. They trudged their way to see their master, in fear of what he might do to them because of their failure. The pale white orc stood in the back surrounded by wargs," Why have you come," He turned his head,"And without the head of Oakenshield?" The orc gulped, and walked forward as the other stayed behind," They were strong, the elves came after we almost were killed by the woman-"  
"My ranks were almost killed by a woman/!" He growled, and the orc gulped,"She was a Dragonsbein." the orcs body tensed,"dragonsbein?" he hissed the orc nodded his head and spoke,"We barely escaped with our lives-" azog gripped the orc's neck with his metal claw," You should have died then." And he threw the now dead orc to the side, his voice boomed to the remaining orc," I want a price on both of their heads! I want them dead!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys. I'm so excited I hit 300+ views so thank you, and I got my first review, which makes me happy. Any how sorry I haven't been updating regularly. I am a very busy person *Cough* nah im just playin, I'm just forgetful. Any how enjoy.  
\- 3 Lucy**

* * *

Hana opened her eyes to find herself in a completely unknown area. She sat up quickly and tried to move, but a voice stopped her," You mustn't move, your injuries are-" She interrupted harshly,"Are of no concern to you, now tell me, who are you and where am I?" Her gaze flickered to the Young elf in the corner of the room, He had brown hair, and his eyes were bright," I am Cínir, and you are in the healing wing in Rivendell, now please, calm yourself, you were greatly injured and I do not wish to-" he was interrupted by someone entering through the door," She is awake?" Kili came through the door followed by Fili,"Yes she is awake, but I do not believe she needs visitors at-" Hana interrupted," You will know nothing of what I need unless you ask me, I am conscious now." She said this with a lighthearted tone, and Kili and Fili smiled," I see you are well Hana."  
"Would I be anything else?" Kili smiled as he saw her smile, and spoke, "Will you be able to make it to supper?" She looked over at her clothes," I think not, my attire is far from wearable at this moment." The elf,Cinir, spoke,"We can arrange for a gown to be sent here for you, if you wish?" Hana cringed as he said gown, but looked over at Fili and Kili, who were grinning almost pleadingly, she gave in," send for the gown."  
"Would you like to request a color or style-" she shook her head," I do not wish to have a dress tailored for me if I am only to wear it for one night." the elf shook his head,"As you wish, but someone of your standing should be in something that fit her status." She glared at him, and he backed away cautiously, to the door. She glanced over at Fili and Kili expecting them to have heard what he said and ask questions. Instead, to her relief, they were busy talking amongst themselves, and when Kili noticed that she was looking at them, he nudged his brother and turned their attention to her. Fili was the first to speak," You know, you scared a lot of us back there, even Uncle." she looked straight ahead,"I do not remember what happened."  
"When we were going through the path, we didn't realize you were injured, and so badly, if thorin hadn't caught you when you fell-" Fili was interrupted by an elf coming into the room, holding a blue gown, Hana spoke," If I am to attend dinner then I must get dressed, now leave." She shooed the brothers out. still in her bed, she tried to get up, but the sharp pain in her side caught her attention, she pushed the pain away, and stood, clutching the bed post. The elven woman spoke," If you require assistance princess, I-"  
" Please, do not call me that."  
"But that is what you are, and a her-" she interrupted," I am far from a hero," sadness and regret filled her voice," now just help me put this death trap on." The elf glanced at her with sadness in her eyes, and proceeded to help hana with her gown.

Kili And Fili had just entered the room, and Bofur spoke,"Well?" Kili smiled, "She is coming." Thorin glanced up at these words, and he felt something in him that he could not explain, a strange stirring in his chest. His heart leapt as he heard the door creak open, and his gaze turned to the woman standing in the door, his heart started racing. Her hair was much longer then he originally thought it was. her red hair flowed down her back just at her thighs, her bangs were pulled away from her face, revealing her sparkling blue eyes. Her dress almost rivaled the color of her eyes, the fabric hung just below her shoulders, and flowed all the way to the ground. Clinging to every curve. He didn't realize it but all the dwarves were stopped talking, and started staring at the dwarven woman. He was watching her walk over, and when he noticed her having trouble walking down the steps, he rushed over to her, she shook her head, and replied sternly," I do not require assistance." Thorin was watching her grip on the railing tighten,"If you do not require my assistance then release the railing." She glared at him," Fine." She growled out as she released the railing, and as she did so she winced, and clung to the railing again, Thorin, placed her arm around his neck as he shifted to lift her weight and aided her down the stairs, grumbling about the stubbornness of women. She felt her cheeks flare red as he aided her down the stairs, she hated this feeling, like something was fluttering in her stomach , but at the same time, she relished in it. Her eyes stayed on the stairs as she descended,she wasn't used to this kind of attention, the eyes of dwarves usually passed over her,for she was not like a regular dwarrowdam, she had no facial hair, but like her kin, she was stronger then most and that was the kind of attention she was used to. Not this, she didn't know what these looks were.

Gandalf was still speaking to Lord Elrond when silence overtook the once merry room, and Gandalf turned his head, only to be in complete and utter shock of Thorin aiding Hana down the staircase. He glanced at her face expecting to see a look of disgust, or even anger, but what he saw shocked him more then anything. Her cheeks were red, and she was trying to avoid the gazes of the dwarves. They made their way to the table, and Thorin motioned for Kili to move, and the dwarf moved to the other side of the table as Thorin helped Hana into her seat. The table was silent , and Gandalf spoke," So I see you and Thorin have made amends." She shook her head,"I suppose he is more tolerable then when we first met." Gandalf and the rest of the company almost choked on their ale as they heard her say this, and Thorin replied, with a slight smile, " And I suppose you are less than a burden then I thought you were." She put her goblet down, and Gandalf could see her eyes flickering with annoyance and frustration and she closed her eyes and sighed," I will refrain from commenting." Thorin glanced at her," Why is that?"  
"Because I am afraid it will insult you so." Gandalf just stared at her and lifted his ale," Well I guess it's a start." Everyone but Thorin laughed. Kili looked over at his uncle, and noticed face. And Fili laughed even louder then Kili," So she does have a sense of humor!" Thorin turned his head towardthe smirk crossing his face, he knew he was trying to maintain his brooding nature, and this made Kili laugh even louder. Hana noticed the prince's elated laughter at his uncle, and she let a small smile creep upon her s Hana and saw her face was red, but her smile was still there. This made him feel strange, this feeling was new to him, and it all started when she arrived. He shook his head and continued eating, not joining in on the merriment of his men.

Hana sat alone as Thorin spoke to Lord Elrond with Gandalf and Balin and a few others. The necklace her mother had left her burned around her neck, It was like a chocker, so she could wear her father's necklace he had given her as well. The moon was full, and she was standing among the flowers in the garden stroking the crescent moon necklace, "I don't know what to do father." She sighed," I wish you were here, maybe you could guide me on this journey." Her voice faded out as she spoke, and she almost let her emotions show," I wish you all were here." She sat there in silence, and she realized she was not alone," I do not like to be spied on Cinir." The elf visibly jumped as she had called him out without seeing him," I did not mean to disturb you My Lady, but My lady Galadriel would like to speak to you."She slowly made her way over, and Cinir could tell she needed assistance," My lady if you need assistance you need only ask-" She interrupted him, her voice was cold," How do you know me?" he shook his head," Everyone here knows of the mark of the Dragonsbein." Her hand instinctively went to her wrist," How did the other elf know?"  
"Pardon?"  
"She did not see the mark, how did she know!"  
" I stil-"  
"Did you tell her who I was?!"  
"Yes but-"  
" It was not your place _Elf!"_ He was looking at her and confusion and regret crossed his face, "I Apologize, I did not mean to upset you,I was not aware you didn't want anyone to know." Hana looked down, Her face was emotionless," I do not wish for my failures to be returned to me as past victories."Cinir just looked at her, and he started to move closer to her to help her walk, but she stopped him," I can manage, and I apologize for what I said earlier, it was out of line, and very inconsiderate." He shook his head," No apology needed, it was out of my place to say such things, not yours." she nodded her head," But you were doing what you were told, and," She sighed and looked down at her feet," I must thank you, for tending to my wound."  
"It was a gruesome wound, if you weren't," He paused and shook his head," If you weren't who you are, you would have died when you were injured." She looked down," I don't remember what -" A angelic voice cut through," That hardly matters, you are alive and well, are you not?" Cinar bowed,"My Lady."(I will not describe Galadriel because everyone already knows what she looks like, a scary blonde lady, although that is only my opinion) She waved her hand," There is no need for formalities, rise Cinir." She turned her head to the lady Galadriel , and she continued to speak,"Cinir you may go, I will escort her back ." Cinir bowed his head,"As you wish my lady." Galadriel waved for Hana to walk with her, and she followed,Hana was the first to speak," I know you wish to ask something so please do so." Her voice was low, and Hana knew what she was going to say," My dear Hana, I am afraid that your gift, is slowly killing you." Hana nodded her head solemnly,"I know."

The recent events that conspired in the presence of Lord Elrond still clung to his mind. There was a way in, and they had figured out where the door was, due to Lord Elrond's ability to read the moon runes. He had originally thought the elves would not help them, but instead, he was able to figure out where the door is, and when he can open it. But the only problem was, would the company be allowed to leave after finding out this valuable information. But the one thing that clung to his mind was when Lord Elrond asked," Why are two great leaders, coming here to seek only the educational purposes of this map?" _Two great leaders? I understand myself for I am the leader of the company. Maybe Gandalf is the one he speaks of._ he shook this out of his head as he made his way to join his company outside at their makeshift campsite. And when he reached the outside he saw a she Elf speaking to Hana and decided to go over. As he reached them he heard the tail end of their conversation," Your father would be proud of you,, My Lady Hana." The blonde elf turned her head to him," If you will excuse me, it seems someone else calls for your attention". Hana turned her head and she Thorin, she nodded her head," Thank you, but I doubt I have redeemed myself. Goodnight my Lady." Galadriel turned to walk away, and Hana turned the opposite way. Thorin spoke," Hana, might I have a word?" she turned her head,"It depends, do you wish to pry?" . _Should I ask where she is from, or what has happened in her past? No, I do believe that she is exactly who I see in front of me and nothing more, a mere dwarrowdam._ He shook his head," I only wish to ask if you would remain here, for the remainder of this journey." She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth and spoke in a sharp tone," Pardon?!"  
" You are to remain here when we depart." He stated firmly. Her eyes turned emotionless," May I ask why?" She asked, mockingly.  
"Your injury will not be fully healed, and it will only slow us down, with you and the hobbit we are already behind." She glanced down, her voice an ice cold shrill," I will have to refuse."she glanced back up, chuckled, she turned to walk away, Thorin started to talk, slightly annoyed, but she cut him off," Thorin , the hobbit has a name, it's Bilbo, and while you think it is we who slow you down, it is really yourself that is keeping you from where you need to be." Thorin was gloring at hana. _How dare she speak to me in such a manner!_ He shook his head and spoke through gritted teeth," How, might I ask, am I keeping myself from my goal, Miss Hana?" She was glaring into his eyes, " Your pride."  
" What does that have to do with-?!"  
" Gandalf offered to come here earlier, you refused, why?"  
" They betrayed me, I cannot forgive the-"  
" What have they done to you?! Offer you shelter, food, and rest. Show me where that harms you!" Thorin wasn't going to back down, and he could tell she wasn't either, but their confrontation had attracted a certain wizard," ENOUGH!" both turned their heads towards Gandalf, and with an exasperated sigh, Gandalf continued," We have more important matters to attend to, then your petty squabbles . " Thorin's eyes lit up, " It's time?"  
"Aye it is time, in the morning in fact." Gandalf nodded his head, and Hana knew what he was saying, They were leaving Rivendell.

* * *

 **So I tried to put a little Hana and Thorin fluff in there, and I think it turned out well, more to come, I wouldn't mind some reviews, you know, giving me some ideas and stuff. That would be much appreciated, any how love you guys. I will try to update sooner... school started back up so yea lol anyhow bye and enjoy, don't forget to review.**

 **-Lucy**


	5. Chapter 5

Hana awoke with a start, nightmares had plagued her sleep once again. She made her way to the balcony, she stood there, over looking the trees and the river's whisper and the crickets lament. Her nerves were starting to settle, but no sooner did they flare up when she felt the presence of someone near. She continued her glance to the forest as she spoke," Bilbo you do not have to stay in the shadows, you may come out and join me if you wish." Hana smiled a little when she heard a gasp arise from the hobbit, and she then heard his feet scurry towards her," How did you know I was there?" hana chuckled," The question is not how did I know you were here, the question is, why are you here." Bilbo turned his glance down," Thorin seems to think the same thing." Hana could hear the sadness in his voice," I did not mean that, I meant why are you on the balcony." he looked up slightly relieved," Oh, well I um," He looked down and sighed," I was just thinking." Hana waited for him to finish, but he never did. Bilbo glanced over at Hana," Why are you here Miss Hana?" She looked down, her nightmares replaying again in her mind," Couldn't sleep is all, nothing more." The images of her nightmare played through her mind. They weren't nightmares however, but memories. Bilbo was studying her, wondering if she would speak to him about what was troubling her. But to no avail when Hana sighed, and glanced down again, as she spoke," master Thorin, I do not like it when others eavesdrop." Bilbo turned his head, and was shocked. _How did she know he was there? I didn't even hear him._ Bilbo heard a low grumble as Thorin began to speak," I would like to speak to you Hana," He glanced at Bilbo," Alone." She turned around, and chuckled," Very well," She glanced at Bilbo," Thank you for your company, it was quite comforting." Bilbo smiled," No problem at all, Miss Hana." and Bilbo took his leave from the balcony. Hana Turned towards the wall of the balcony again," What is it you wish to speak to me about?" She felt his presence next to her as he sighed," I would like to apologize for earlier, I should not have asked you to stay, nor should I have taken that tone with you." She shook her head," I should not have spoken to you in such a manner, you are a king after all." Thorin turned his gaze to her," Was that an apology, Miss Hana?" She scoffed," I guess it was, although it would be wise not to grow accustomed to it." He chuckled,"I wouldn't think otherwise." She stared at the moon, and started twisting the necklace," Is that all master Thorin?" he thought for a moment, he then realized she was the only one of his company he did not know, aside from Bilbo."Actually, no." She sighed," Very well, continue." He shook his head," Where do you hail from?"  
" The West"  
" Now you are being a bit vague," He watched her movements, they were stiff, but her face held no emotion," Why does your past hurt you so?" She turned her head, and he thought he saw fire in them and pain," My past is my past no one else's, " she turned her head towards the tree line," I would like some silence now, please leave me be." Thorin watched her expressions, and body language, then he remembered her eyes, the fire, and the pain, he had seen that before, it was all to familiar. he decided he was going to get some answers, and he knew who to get them from.

Gandalf was puffing on his pipe, when balin sat beside him," Hello old friend, how fairs your evening?" Gandalf chuckled," It fairs well, one thing plagues my mind." Balin shakes his head in understanding," If it is what I think, I understand."  
"You know of her lineage then"  
"Aye, I know, her father and I were close friends, and her mother was a sight." Gandalf shook his head and Balin continued," Her mark bares more power then King Stian's did." Gandalf chuckled," Then you know of king stain's intentions, before he,"Balin spoke," Aye I know, King Thror was not against it either." Balin gave Gandalf a sideways glance," Does she know?" Gandalf almost swallowed his pipe,"Gracious no, I am still here am I not." Balin laughed," Aye, But why would that upset her so?"  
"Could you imagine, telling such a headstrong, stubborn dwarf that she was betrothed to Thorin, and have no say in the matter." Balin chortled," Oh aye, and her being Halana"s daughter at that, you would do best to keep silent for now." Gandalf sat back, and he spoke," What of Thorin? Does he know?"  
"Aye he knew."  
"What do you mean?"  
" Since the massacre of the great kingdom of the Black mountain he thought them all dead."  
"Did he know her name?"  
"Ah, now that he did not know." Suddenly a deep voice cut through their conversation," Gandalf may I have a word?" Gandalf sighed and rose and looked at Balin," Excuse me, but it seems I am needed." Gandalf followed after Thorin.

Thorin stopped when he reached the edge of the fountain," Gandalf, how do you know miss Hana?" Gandalf sat at the edge of the fountain, and puffed on his pipe," I know her because I know her, master dwarf." Thorin was glaring at Gandalf,"Would you care to elaborate?"  
"I'm sorry Thorin, but I can not."  
"Why?" Asked Thorin slightly angry and agitated."If Hana wanted you to know her past, then she would have told you."  
"I can not travel with someone I do not know, and can not trust."  
"And she cannot trust someone with her past until he has earned her respect!" Thorin grew angry," I do not need to earn her respect she needs to earn mine, I am her king! She needs to learn that!"  
"She does not believe you are her king, and neither do I. She has earned her respect, while you have not." Thorin glared at his feet, because he knew that he had been beaten, but he wasn't going to admit it. Gandalf was right, he doesn't trust her, and she doesn't trust him. He was looking up now," I will not say I agree with you, but I will attempt to earn her trust." Thorin sighed,"She has earned the trust of the Company and I." Gandalf nodded," She just takes time, it took me years for her to speak to me as she does." Gandalf sighed, and continued on with a different subject," Thorin, in the morning when you depart, wait for me in the mountains, do not go any further until I get there."  
"You aren't leaving with us?"  
"I should believe not, since Lord Elrond has learned of our desires, and you require a distraction." Thorin nodded,"We shall, if time permits." Gandalf glared and Thorin scoffed,"We are already behind as it is Gandalf, we cannot afford anymore delays." Gandalf sighed,"Wait for me." THorin huffed and walked away. AS he was walking away, Balin appeared and Gandalf spoke," It is frightful how alike they are." Balin laughed ," Why is that, Gandalf?"  
"When they argue, the more likely it will become deadly." Balin chortled, "oh aye, I can see that." Balin patted Gandalf on the back, and the two set off for the night.

Hana did not return to her room to slumber. She sat upon her sheets as she pondered what Galadriel said

 _"I do not wish to upset you my dear but,"  
"I understand, I have known for quite sometime, and I think I have come to accept it."  
"You are far from accepting it." Hana stared at her blankly as she continued," You feel something in your heart, although you do not admit it."  
"I do not know how I feel, honestly. Death is the only way I feel that can actually ease this." Hana looked down,"And I feel that death is the only thing I deserve."  
"You can reverse the curse."  
" There is no way, it was permanent, wasn't it?" Galadriel nodded her head,"No child, it's not."  
"How can it be taken away?" Hana was hopeful, but her hope was lost, as her father's face reclaimed her vision, Galadriel spoke," You must kill the one who brought the blood dragon to your kingdom, the one who killed your father."  
"That's impossible, he has ling since been dead, Oakenshield slew him." Galadriel glanced down" So it would seem."  
_ _" I will Never get the chance to redeem myself in my father's eyes."  
"You already Have my dear."  
"My father was murdered, and I just stood there and watched helpless." At that moment Thorin arrived, and she said these words to me,_ _"Your father would be proud of you, My Lady Hana."_

As she sat in her room, she heard a slight knock on the door, She got up angrily and went towards the door," Whoever is at that door have best have a grand explanation for wh-" She opened the door, only to find Thorin standing there,"Oakenshield. What brings you here?"  
"Might I come in?"  
"You may, but it doesn't mean I will let you." He glared at Hana," I would like to speak with you." She sighed," You may enter." She gestured to a chair in the corner of the room. He sat there as she sat on her bed.," What is it you wished to speak to me about?" He coughed as he sat up," First of all I would like to apologize for upsetting you earlier, for it was not my intentions."  
"And what were your intentions, master dwarf?" he sighed again as he tried to explain himself," I was trying to learn more about you, but I did not mean to bring up any ill memories."  
"Why?" she questioned," So that you can hold something else that you believe you can rule over, or is it simply so that you can try and earn my trust?" She didn't sound angry, just sad. he sat up even higher," I wish to know more about you so that I can trust you!" She laughed a bit, a cold low chuckle," So the truth comes out, but of course I already knew this." He stared at he blankly," Trust is and always will be the hardest thing to obtain, as long as it is so easily lost." She was looking outside the window now,"Thorin, you have my trust, so I do not know why you do not trust me." She turned her eyes to Thorin," But I want you to trust the fact that I will not betray you, I do not go as far as to call you my friend. But you are far from my enemy." She reached for her necklace, and sighed," Trust is not something earned from the past they had before they met you, but by the actions they have in the presence of your lowest place." She was silent now, and Thorin began to speak," I will trust you, so long as you trust me." Hana smiled," That is all I ask." Thorin chuckled a bit, " I do believe that is our most civil conversation yet." Hana nodded her head,"Aye, but don't get used to it, I have a reputation to uphold." He nodded as he got up to leave," Good night." she nodded to him as he shut the door. Her smile was now gone, and she fell into a deep sleep, at least, she tried to.

The next morning was a bustle of movement, the company was on their way to the mountains. Thorin was in the front, while Bilbo was in the rear. Hana stood beside Bilbo, and Thorin always kept glancing back to steal a glance at her. _Why is she back there with the Halfling?_ While Thorin was thinking, Balin glanced over at Thorin and noticed his hidden glances back at Hana. He chuckled,"Thorin, I do wonder how you manage to stay on the path, whilst you have your eyes on somethin' else." Thorin was shaken from his thoughts," I do not know what you mean." balin laughed,"Oh, I bet you do, but I won't harp on ye about it." Thorin growled, as he started to walk faster.

Hana was watching Bilbo closely, his head was down, and so far she could tell he was upset. _That Oakenshield said something to him last night, I bet he did. He had best be glad we made amends last night._ When her thoughts went back to last night she felt a smile creep upon her lips, the warm feeling was there to, she glanced at Thorin, and as soon as she did, she saw his head jerk back to the front, as she heard Balin's laughter. She shook her head and turned her attention to Bilbo," Bilbo are you alright lad?" he nodded his head,"I am fine, just tired is all. No worries." He forced a smile on his face, and Hana frowned, she knew he was lying, but if he didn't want to tell her it was his choice. She shook her head, the mountain pass was close approaching, and the sun was just now rising. " I need to speak with Oakenshield, excuse me for a moment." She approached him as she achieved strange stares from the rest of the company," Thorin, our pace must hasten, I fear a storm is brewing." He looked at the sky, clear, not a cloud in sight," I do believe Miss Hana has had a little too much to drink! There's not a cloud in the sky!" exclaimed Kili, she turned her head to the dwarf and her glare made him wince, Thorin just looked at Hana and continued walking at the same pace. Hana shook her head, and went to the back with Bilbo.

The storm was raging as they clung to the side of the cliff, _Why does no one listen to me?_ Thought Hana , she glanced up as Thorin's voice came roaring through the thunder and rain,"Get close the wall!" Hana glanced up and saw the boulders barreling down. BIlbo had apparently not heard him for he was still standing there, Hana grabbed the collar of his shirt as rocks came crashing down. He was gasping, as his back was to the mountain and arms stretched out to hold himself there.

Thorin watched as his company was clinging to the wall of rock, when he heard Balin,"It's not a Thunder storm, it's a Thunder battle!" He then heard Bofur," Mahal, the legends are true!" He was glancing around, and he saw her, she was holding Bilbo down so he wouldn't fall, a sense of relief crashed over him. But that soon disappeared, for the mountain began to split, and the path separated, moving Kili Hana and Bilbo. He watched in horror as he saw Fili," Kili!" He yelled. He watched them head for a corner in the stone that would surely kill them. Fili was the first to rush over as the cliff separated from where it had collided. " Kili, Hana, oh thank goodness." All the dwarves were shouting in happiness, until Bofur spoke up," Where's the hobbit?!" Hana turned her heard searching frantically for him, and she finally found him. He was hanging off of the cliff, clinging for dear life. In a flash Hana rushed over to him and tried to get him up, but to no avail. she then decided to jump down lower to help him up, he grabbed her hand and she pushed him to safety, she sighed with relief, until she to slipped. Her heart was racing, she felt like she was dangling there forever, until she felt someone grab her hand and haul her up with such strength, she glanced up, half expecting Dwalin to have grabbed her. But to her surprise it was Thorin. She felt a slight heat rush to her face as she saw how close their faces were. She stared for a moment and cleared her throat," Many thanks Thorin." He nodded and he helped her up, Bofur clapped Bilbo on the back,"Gave us a right scare you did, almost thought we'd lost our burglar." Thorin glared at the Hobit," He's been lost ever since he left home." Bilbo glanced down, and Hana could see the hurt in the halfling's eyes, her and Thorin were going to have a talk and it wasn't going to be friendly. Thorin spoke again,"we must find shelter!" Balin then pointed and shouted," There Up ahead, a cave." Thorin nodded his head, and the company continued on.

After Thorin checked the back of the cave and made sure there were no other inhabitants, they settled down for the night. Bombur, and Bofur had both gotten wood to start a fire, but thorin stopped them,"No fire, not in this place." Hana was still angry at him, but her ill feelings were not caused by this. She had an awful feeling about this cave, _It looks so familiar._ she thought. She shook her head, maybe she was going insane. She decided to lay down for the night, and speak with Thorin when she was calmer.

Sleep did not come easily for her, nightmares yet again have plagued her mind. She looked outside, it was still dark out, but it seemed as if it had stopped raining, Bofur was on watch. Her vision cleared, and she could see him speaking to Bilbo, who had his pack,and was about to leave. She was about to get up, when she felt the ground shift a little, and cracks began to form and the sand was exiting from them, her eyes widened," Get up, everyone get up! Now!" she yelled, Thorin's head shot up, as did everyone else's. She was scrambling to get out of the cave, _I refuse to be in his presence again, that vile king, why didn't I see it before!_ But before she could, the floor fell out beneath them.

Hands were grabbing and nawing at her, pulling her along. She kicked and screamed, and fought them the whole time. That was when someone firmly grasped her arm, and yanked her from their grasp. They were maneuvered along the narrow pathway, and the stench nearly burned the hair in your nose. hana stuck close to the middle as they were taken to the Goblin King. He had gotten fatter since she had last seen him. She was trying to avoid his vision when he started speaking," If they won't talk, make em squawk! Start with the youngest!" ori's eyes widened, _I should show myself,_ Hana thought, but before she could, THorin pushed past her, and the king chuckled," Thorin Oakenshield, king under the lonely mountain, but" He laughed," You don't have a mountain wich, makes you no one really." All of a sudden she felt her arm being stabbed by large claws," Master, she has the mark!" The goblin held her wrist, and she could see the blood dripping off of it. She tried to wrench her hand away, but to no avail. The Vile king spoke up,"Ah, now this is a treat, Dragonsbein, and Oakenshield,"Thorin jerked his head towards her,"Dragonsbein?" He questioned, he watched as her eyes fell towards the ground."Oh, she didn't tell you, Well she has a talent for leading people to their doom." Thorin continued to glare at her,"YOu lie, they were all killed." The goblin king nodded his head with a sick little grin," Not all, the one who decided to lead the venture did not perish, and left her men to die." Thorin glanced at Hana now,"Is this true?"she glanced down and Thorin knew. _  
_"Well this is all very touching but, lets get down to business,"The goblin king spoke sarcastically, He glanced at Hana He lifted his hand to his chin,"I know someone who would pay a hefty price for both of you, just the head though." He smiled as he got closer to thorin's face," A certain pale orc, astride a white warg." Hana and Thorin were in shock, Hana spoke," You lie!" The goblin King Chortled."Do I now, suit yourself." He spoke to little messenger, and it scooted off. He was now glaring at Hana," Bring them here." Hana and Thorin were drug together towards the voluminous goblin. " You my dear have much to answer for,." Hana scoffed," I have done nothing-"  
"My wife lies beneath the stone because of you!" Hana winced, she had remembered his queen, and yes she had killed her, but not on purpose. But she held her head high," Your wife died on her own accord, you filthy maggot!" The GOblin king struck hana's face, and she fell to the ground, " Do not speak that way to me, or I will -"  
"What kill me, let me watch them die,worse has happened by far!" Hana reached up and touched her face, blood was dripping from her brow. THorin had Knelt down to help her, and she stopped him. She stood up, " I assure you what ever you do to me, will amount to no pain I have already encountered." The Goblin kings face erupted into a vile frown," Put them in the cages, "Thorin was struggling against his captors, along with the others, but Hana stood still, and held her head high as they took her away.

"Why did you not tell me who you were?!" Thorin was growling at Hana, who just sat there and stared outside the cage,"Answer me!" She jerked her head towards him, and he could see nothing in her eyes but fire and pure hatred,"My reasons are my own, I told you my name, it is your own stupidity that kept you in the dark."  
"I do not understand why you bear such shame with your name! You should be proud of your line, for it is Dragonsbein!" She sighed and shook her," My name is not what shames me." she glanced away,"It is I who shames my once proud name."  
"Why?"  
"Do you truly wish to know?"  
He nodded his head and she continued," When my father was, killed, the blood dragon came and destroyed everything, the dragon was attracted to our blood, so when my father died he came and destroyed everything, that was when my brilliant plan to recover the mountain came to surface." Hana sighed as she recalled the memories of her past,"I could have saved them but, I ran." She saw the smoke, and the darkness,"I lead my brother to his death, and did not try and stop him. His life rests on my hands till the day of my passing, or the day of my redemption, and I will not back down from that chance, even if it costs me my life." Balin glanced over at the two, and mumbled under his breath,"My dear you already have."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long, I have seriously been busy. My boss decided to work me 30 hours a week, for a month. I finally got down to 11 hours this week lol. but hey cant complain about the money coming in. Any how hope yall enjoy this one I made it kinda long so enjoy. love yall bunches  
-Lucy  
**


	6. Chapter 6

***EMERGES FROM THE GRAVE* I liiiive, and I apologize for the wait, I know you all have waied anxiously for this next chapter right, *Cricket* *Cricket* ... WEEELLL then , I guess I have been the impatient one then, trying to rush the update because I kinda forgot to , I had it all typed out, I just forgot to upload it, and do all that cool jaz. So any how I apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused you.**

* * *

The cage was small, the orange glow that illuminated the dark, disgustingly rank cave was very subtle. Thorin was still slightly angry, but his mind went past that as he thought about what she had said _earlier,'I will not back away from that chance, even if it costs me my life.'_ he was stunned when she said this, not because of the way she said she would die to redeem herself, but for the fact of he used to see her as a coward. When he had heard of the journey back to the Black mountain, and the events that transpired there, he thought the leader a coward, and a fool for trying to face the dreaded blood dragon with only 6 men. And she sat behind and watched as another slew the dragon , and then he perished. she probably got in the way, as most women do, and someone had to save her. If only he knew the truth. His head turned in the direction she was,"why did you not tell me?" She only shook her head," All I can say is this, if your company chose to accompany you,after you asked them,and they all were killed. Would you feel as if it were your fault they were killed" Thorin just stared at her as he spoke,"You mean that you did not force them to go?" She nodded her head,"My Brother was among the men that were on our quest. I wanted to go alone, but he insisted." Hana looked down, " You were right Thorin, I was a coward, I let them be slaughtered." Thorin looked down at the ground,"I never said that-"  
"I heard you Thorin, talking with Balin last night." His memory of last night flashed in his head.

 _He was sitting by the fire, he could not sleep, and it was almost time for his watch. His eyes found their way to the striange woman sleeping in the tree. He didn't realize he was staring until e felt an arm on his shoulder,"What's troublin' ye laddie?" Thorin shook his head," Nothing Balin." Balin laughed," I've known you for a while Thorin, What's on your mind." Thorin was thinking of the quest, he feared the worse," What are your thoughts on the quest, Balin?" Balin chuckled ,"You know my thoughts on the Quest Thorin, I support whatever your decision."  
"No , I do not want to hear words that are repeated because I am king, I want your own thoughts." Balin glanced down," I fear for our quest, the remembrance of the black mountain come into my mind everyday." Thorin shook his head in agreement," I as well find myself thinking of that moment in time."Balin shook his head," I do not know the out come of this quest, but I do know that it shall be different from theirs."  
"aye that is certain, for the leader of that quest was a fool and a coward." Balin glanced down and sadness was about him, and Thorin swore he heard him say,"If only you knew the truth."  
_

He immediately regretted his words of earlier, for he now somewhat , knew the truth. " I do not think you a coward, Lady-"  
"Do not speak my name so formally , and apologize out of pity, I have had enough to last a thousand lifetimes." Thorin glanced down," I do not wish for you to see it as pity, but more as respect." her face grew angry, and fierce," I do not deserve that, no matter what anyone says, I am no hero, and I am not brave." he was about to retort, when he heard the goblins returning, and the wretched song of the Goblin king, he did not bother to listen, but instead stared longingly, at their weapns that sat so close to them, and yet out of reach. That was when he felt the cages being rattled and opened. And then he felt himself leaving the cage, they had only been there for a few hours, he saw the others struggling, along with himself, and then he saw her, standing tall and proud, she gave him courage, for what reason, he did not know. But now he stood taller and showed no emotion. They were taken before the king once more, and that was when all Hell broke loose. Gandalf was in the cavern with a flash of white light, his face grimm with anger, he cut their bonds, and screamed,"Take up arms, fight!" Thorin acted first and then it was Dwalin, then Hana. The rest soon followed suit.

Hana's feet were pounding on the stone beneath her as everything slowly began to blur, and blend together. She was slaying the wretched creatures as she was running with a single blow. She knew where she was going, she had been here before , many years ago. She glance over her shoulder to see Gandalf and Thorin close behind. She turned back, and slowed her pace, so she was running alongside Gandalf,"Many Thanks for the rescue Gandalf, but do you actually know the way out?" He didn't speak as she beheaded a goblin that came up on her right, she spoke for him,"Thought so." She turned to the company behind her,"Follow me!" She yelled to them and started on the wooden rickety old bridge, as the goblins continued to growing in number. Thorin had found his way next to her, and he actually saw the fire in her eyes, the escape they were making was nothing compared to what he had faced, and he was sure it wasn't her first as well. Her swords had power, and her eyes held anger, a slight delight as she cut her foes down, she had no control, he was no longer sure he was looking at the same, calm level headed dwarf from before. She was a warrior, and a strong one at that. He hadn't noticed but there was an arrow whistling towards him, and she stopped it with her hand," Quit watching me and pay attention to your own surroundings!" He watched as she threw the arrow away, noticing a slight trickle of blood from her hand. _Maybe she did have a little control._ she was a complicated dwarf, but he shook his head and paid more attention to the path ahead. He then turns his head to see the maze of bridges and wooden rickety paths, and sees Gandalf and Hana run up them. He soon follows suit. They soon find themselves on a bridge , heading for what they thought was the way out. However, the dwarves and the wizard soon found themselves face to face with the dreaded creature, the goblin king. Gandalf stood at the front, and the goblin king spoke,"Did you really believe, that you would get past me?!"He laughed, and his skin jiggled as he did so,"Why you will have to kill me first!" Gandalf raised sword, but Hana made him lower it, she glowered at the king," I have waited a long time for this." Her eyes turned a deathly shade of ice, she raised her swords, no one even saw her move, or even thought she moved, until the blood spewed from his enlarged neck, and he grabbed at it, and garbled out these words as blood poured from his lips,"Aye that'll do it." he fell to his knees, and the rickety, and rotten bridge buckled under his dead weight(Pun is very much intended.) And the company soon fell to the depths of goblin town.

She felt a throbbing pain in her stomach, and she just assumed it was from her earlier injuries towards Rivendell. Hana opened her eyes finally, just to see a large bulk of wood on to of groaned, and as she did, she heard dwalin speak, "Well that could have been worse." and right at that moment the goblin king landed atop the mass pile of dwarves and one wizard, Hana growled," Dwalin if we live through this,I mayl kill you my self." Hana slowly tried to rise, but to her severe discomfort she couldn't move. All the dwarves atop her slowly began to get up, she then tried to lift the board crushing her , only to find a three inch splinter deep in her abdomen,"Mahal damn you!" she cursed silently to her self, and threw the board away. She tried to pule the stake out,but to no avail. _I Will worry about this later._ , and soon gathered herself up and joined the company, only in time to hear Gandalf speak," Our only hope is daylight." they soon begin running,again, and she no sooner found her thoughts on the one person not with them, _Where is the hobbit?_.

Bilbo was running for his life, although now invisible he couldn't be in any less trouble . He had stolen from Gollum , what gollum thought was rightfully his, well he didn't really steal it, he just found it. However that didn't seem to matter considering he was being chased so that he could be eaten by the dreadful creature. He had right fully won the game of riddles, and now he was running blindly through the cavern, he constantly found himself looking at his finger, the simple gold band was so much more. it held power, an evil kind of power, and Bilbo could sense it. He knew he shouldn't don it, for it would be his downfall. But he was drawn to it. the cavern was growing brighter, and he knew he was close to the outside.

Sunlight cut into the company's eyes as they fled the goblin cave. Thorin was out of breath, as were the rest of his went around to the other dwarves to check on their well being. all seemed well, until he came to Dwarrowdam, she was clutching her stomach, and blood was noticeably spilling from behind her hand. he , however, had no chanceto check her injury. the attention of the company was drawn to Thorin and Gandalf,"Where is Bilbo?" many dwarves passed the blame of loosing him, and Thorin spoke up," You want to know what happened?! Mister baggins saw his chance an he took it. He has thought of nothing but home since he left there. The hobbit is long gone." then in the slight distance behind Gandalf, Bilbo appeared out of nothing, and spoke,"No he isn't ." all the dwarves, aside from Thorin and hana stated bombarding him with questions, Fili asked,"How did you get passed the goblins?" Bilbo fidgeted slightly fumbling something into his pocket nervously , and Gandalf eyed his pocket suspiciously ," How indeed ," Gandalf shookhis head," Well it doesn't matter now, hes back." All though he let it go , he didn't sound convinced, and silence nearly befell the company if not for Thorin," It does matter,"He paused as he grew closer to Bilbo," Why did you come back?" Bilbo chuckled lightly, and stood on a boulder as he spoke to Thorin,and the rest of the company," I , I know you've doubted me, and you were right, I do miss my books, and bag-end, I miss my garden, and my arm chair. I miss my home. that's why I came back. You don't have one, a home, it was taken from you. And i will do whatever it takes to help you get it back." the dwarves then started patting Bilbo on the back, but then , through out the trees of the forest , they hear the howls. Thorin looks to Gandalf." Out of the frying pan."  
"And into the fire." Gandalf looked to the horizon, and Hana looked at Gandalf," Gandalf, where are we to go," She pointed towards the cliff," We are surrounded, and nowhere to go." Gandalf looked down," Run!" hana nodded, and they all ran.

Tree after tree they passed , and thorin knew there was no way out. Thorin turned in time to see the wargs attacking his company, as well as the company fighting back with as much strength they could muster, and he joined them. He soon noticed his company taking to the trees as they grew closer to the cliff, and he soon joined them That was when he saw him. The scarred monster, azog, astride his white beast. With a claw like hand he motioned towards Thorin, and spoke in his vile language. No one knew what he said, but Thorin knew. He had heard that vile tongue before, and he then made a decision that would either kill him, or destroy the beast .

Hana watched as Thorin leaped from the tree he was in, and then she saw who had seen. Her heart stopped when she saw him, his voice shook her very being, and she heard him speak,"Ahhh, The last of the line of dragonsbein and the last of the line of Durin, all here together. Just for the taking." He laughed , a vile sound escaping from his lips," I see the fear in your eyes, I see the quiver in your stance." He sniffed the air,"You reek of fear, as did your fathers," He looked at them both and laughed," I wonder, will you be so easy to kill, haha because I love it when they scream and beg for mercy!"

* * *

 **I know, i stopped it in a bad place, but i have plans, BIG PLANS! Any how,i am seriously sorry for taking so long, please dont kill me. Any how, reviews are appreciated. Byeeee**


	7. Chapter 7

Azog stood there, and all Hana could see was red. She had her dual swords drawn, and as an orc crossed her path she cut them down. Kili and Fili hung in the background, yelling for Thorin and Hana to come back. They did not hear their pleas. Hana stood side by side with Thorin and they shared a feeling of hatred, not towards each other, but to the creature that was before them. For he killed both their kin, and their fathers. Azog started towards them, and a vile smirk crossed his face, and he raised his mighty mace. Thorin and Hana lunged, Azog hit Thorin and he was flung into a tree. Hana was on azog's back, and tried pierce his back, but he reached back with his metal hand, and with a snarl gripped her by the throat. It was then that Azog spoke," Who do you wish to die first Oakenshield, You," He gripped Hana tight by the throat and Thorin could see the blood running down her throat, " or would you rather watch the last Dragonsbein die?" Azog chuckled, and Thorin grit his teeth," The only one who will die tonight is you, filth!" Azog laughed, and then his white warg went in for the attack on Thorin, he drew his sword. He slashed at the beast's neck, but to no avail. And then the beast turned its head, and clamped its jaws on Thorin's torso. The warg then threw him into a tree, and the company cried out from behind them.

Hana, still in Azog's grip was steadly growing weaker, she looked down to where her swords lay, _If only I could reach them!_ She thought, she then remembered what she hid in her sleeve. Azog lifted her up and cackled, "Do wish to die with him princess, do you wish to die with your betrothed?!" Her eyes grew wide, as well as the rest of the company, Azog then turned to one of his followers, "Bring me his head!" When the orc started towards Thorin, Bilbo then charged out of the tree to stand over Thorin, with his sword in hand. The orc continued and as he approached them he chuckled, and raised his sword. Bilbo then strikes the orc with his sword, and he falls over dead. That is when Azog stops smiling and starts toward Thorin himself. Hana seeing it as an opportune moment then wrenches the dagger from her sleeve and slashes Azog's side. His scream is heard throughout the mountain, and he dropped her on the forest floor. She stood coughing, and gripped her swords, which were back in her hand. Azog turned to her and with a snarl and a growl, and the company then drew their weapons and descended on the orcs. Hana was focused on Azog, as he was on her. His side was dripping with his vile black blood. It was at that point that Hana drew her bow and aimed it at his neck, and she spoke in such a dark voice," This ends now!" and her arrow flew, and her aim was true. He started chocking on his blood, and black bubbles erupted from his mouth, and he slid off of his warg. Hana let her bow hit the ground, and as her vision went blury, she heard a woman whisper," It is finished." And suddenly everything went dark.

Bilbo was still standing over thorin when he felt the weightlessness of floating engulf him, as well as fear. He then looked down and saw an eagle retrieve Thorin's motionless body , and then he saw Hana fall to her knees , and then she fell to her back. It was then that he saw an eagle retrieve her as well. He then felt himself being dropped, and he screamed as he landed on a large mass of feathers. And he soon realized he was flying through the air on the back of an eagle. He listened to the cries of Fili an Kili as they saw their uncle hanging limp in the eagles claws.

The eagles finally land on a mountaintop , and Thorin is placed gently on the ground, and everyone gathered around him , and Gandalf lifted Thorin's head, and whispered into his ear, and Thorin suddenly arose. "Where is the Halfling, where is Bilbo?" He asks a he scans he company searching for the hobbit that saved his life. The company divides revealing Bilbo," What were you thinking? Did you not know you could be killed? Did I not say you would be burden, that you would not fit in amongst us?" He walked closer to him," I have never been so wrong in my entire life!" he engulfed Bilbo in a hug. The whole company erupted in cheers, and Bilbo smiled, " It's ok, I would have doubted my self as well, I'm not a warrior, I'm not even a burglar. " The company chuckled at this , " But I will do everything in my power to help you get home." It was then that an eagles screech erupted , and an eagle landed with Hana in its claws.

It was then that Oin and Gandalf descended upon her, but soon realized she wasn't dead, but severely exhausted and injured. Her neck was swollen , as well as bloody, and blood was seeping through her tunic close to her abdomen, and she had cut across her forehead where the Goblin king had struck her. It was then that Thorin made his way over to her, and spoke," She should have stayed out of the way, all she was doing was getting in the way and getting hurt.". Kili walked up to him, and put a hand on his shoulder," How much do you remember uncle?" Thorin shook his head, " I remember Bilbo standing over me, but that is all. Why?" The company went silent, Thorin grew agitated, " What happened, what has become of Azog?!" Hana shifted, and arose, Oin spoke," Ye shouldn't be movin lass." She held her hand up, " Azog is dead." She said this and she could feel how injured her throat was. Thorin was then confused, " How can that be? " He asked, and kili answered for Hana," She killed him Thorin, she slew the Mighty Azog." He glanced down at her," Is this true?" he asked, Hana only nodded her head. And looked down a slight smile graced her features," My father's soul is finally free." She then winced in pain, and clutched her stomach. Oin lifted her shirt slightly, and saw the wooden splinter," Why didn't you tell us sooner lass?" She gasped in pain," It.. It didn't seem important at the time." As she said this her eyes started to flutter shut. Thorin then knelt down beside her, " Oin what is happening?"  
"She is loosing too much blood," He ripped off a piece of cloth," Here, apply pressure to her neck while I deal with this here." Thorin took it and did as he was told. He saw Oin pull the large strip of wood from her stomach, and Bilbo spoke," Is she going to be ok?" Oin nodded his head," It didn't hit anything serious, so I should just leave a nasty scar." Bilbo nodded as he watched oin dress her wound.

Fili and Kili walk away from the company, and Fili is the ine that begins to speak," Was Azog speaking the truth when he said betrothed?" Kili shook his head, " I do not know brother, I think that is something we should ask uncle about." Fili nods his head in agreement.

Oin is finally finished with Hana's wounds, Bilbo stands up," Is that what I think it is?" Thorin moves to be beside him," The lonely mountain." Fili and kili Exclaim excitededly," We are so close."  
"Ad look a raven , the birds are returning back to erebor!" Gandalf chuckles,"That my dear oin is a thrush." Thorin smiles," We'll take it as a good sign, an omen." Bilbo smiles as well," Yes I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

 **Whoo I am soooo sorry it took so long for me to update, I know you guys were probably dying for me to update right...*Cricket cricket* Ok then... Anywho, I have had a busy summer, and I just started college so ive been trying to do classes and this chapter sooo yea. Any who you know the drill rate , review . I would love to know what I am doing right, or what I am doing terribly wrong. anyway until next update, Byeeeeeeeeeeeee.-Lucy**


End file.
